conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Huns
The Huns, called Hunnoi by the Romans, were one of the barbarian tribes which brought about the end of the Roman Empire. But before being enemies of the empire, they were allies. Huns were commonly recruited as mercenaries in the times of Ancient Rome. After the death of Attila the Hun, their powerful leader, the Hunnic Empire shrank and eventually, its peoples disappeared forever. Their empire was centered in Hungary and they were also in the Balkans and Bulgaria, also near the Danube River. They spoke Latin, Gothic, and Hunnish, a language we do not know much about. It is said to have been a Turkic or Slavic language. 'IMPORTANT NOTE: '''Though the Huns were first recorded around the second or third centuries AD, conquerors on horseback have always been recorded to live in the steppes, the landscape that stretches from China and Mongolia to parts of Europe (where the Huns lived). Because of this, it is very likely the Huns were around in the time period of '''509 BC '(our current time period). In most RP's here, they are said as looking like Asians, because why not? There were lots of Asians in the steppes, since it extended from Asia and into Europe. The Xiongnu however, would have been middle eastern though. About The Huns are descendants of the Xiongnu, a Scythian tribe from China similar to the Mongols. Chased out of China, they migrated into Europe and conquered Germanic tribes. The Huns, though originally Asian, are a mix of the peoples they have conquered. They are Turkic, Germanic, and European. They do not wear matching uniforms and their armor depends on how wealthy its owner is. They usually wear a leather cuirass or armor made from bones or horse hooves. In battle, they fight with swords, spears, axes, and lassoes. They also use bow and arrows and are good horse riders, their children learn how to ride when they are very young. They are also taught to endure pain from an early age since the infant males cheeks are slashed by a soldier when they are born, before they even drink milk. They attach wooden boards to the males heads when they are born to shape their skull, giving them a flat or long skull. This practice is called "artificial cranial deformation" and is practiced by many cultures including the Incans, Aztecs, Mississippian Indians, and African cultures. Not only did the Huns do this to the males, but to the females too. All Hunnic people were known to have elongated or flat skulls. The Huns followed the same religion as the Mongols, a religion called Tengriism. They worshipped the sky god Tengri by praying to the sky. They also worshipped an earth goddess and prayed to the mountains. Some Huns are said to have had their own religion, different from Tengriism. They say that this religion the Huns practiced, sacrficied animals to gods. They sacrificed their horses and drank their blood. Category:Barbarians Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:Tribes